M9
The Beretta M9 is the official 9x19mm pistol of the US military, adopted in 1990. The M9 mostly replaced the M1911 in the United States military, though SOCOM continues to use the M1911. Despite intending to replace the M1911, the M9 has been criticized for its lesser power as well as the US military purchasing cheaper but unreliable magazines. Despite this, the M9 is considered to be reliable overall. The 92FS is also popular with police and civilians alike in the United States. The pistol also had some fame in the late eighties/early nineties for its portrayal as the weapon of choice for Detective Martin Riggs (Mel Gibson) in the Lethal Weapon series of films. It is of note that the menu graphic of the weapon may be incorrect, as it's trigger guard is rounded, while most 92FS trigger guards are not. It is suggested the menu graphic is of a Beretta 92SB, which the US did conduct trials with in the mid-1980s, until the 92SB became the 92F, and then the 92FS. Some special forces also used the 92SB as an issued sidearm in the 1980s.But since the timeline took place in near future, the 92SB is pretty much obsolete compared to newer 92F/FS. In addition, Marine special operations still use M1911-style pistols as sidearms. In Game Single Player In Single Player, the M9 is the standard pistol. It is the starting pistol in most of the USMC missions, most enemies use the M9 as their side arm, the exception being the Desert Eagle wielding soldier in Crew Expendable. It is very common in the majority of levels. The levels in which it cannot be obtained in are FNG, The Coup or Death From Above. It is statistically the best pistol in single player, because of its virtually nonexistent recoil, high capacity, and decent power, but it really does not matter due to the abundance of enemy weapons available to pick up. It is actually the only pistol unable to achieve a one shot kill. It is strange yet interesting to have Russian Ultranationalists using the M9, because neither the M9 nor the M92F/FS have ever appeared to be in use by the Russian military, the MR-443 Grach or Makarov PM/PMM being preferred instead, though both are 9mm pistols. Strangely, if you kill an enemy who is using the M9 it will often have up to a few hundred rounds of spare ammo, unlike most weapons in Call of Duty 4. The model used in game is an M92SB. Multiplayer The M9 has the highest capacity of all the pistols, and has the lowest recoil. However, it has the shortest range, which effectively makes it the weakest. Despite this, at close range, the M9 is just as powerful as the USP .45 and M1911. This, coupled with its larger capacity, better hipfire accuracy while moving (compared to the USP), and lower recoil makes it the best pistol for point-blank encounters. In addition, this pistol has one large bonus none of the other pistols possess; it can share ammo with the MP5 and Mini Uzi. This means that whenever one of those two weapons is chosen, the M9 should always be used, because it grants the player with an extra ammo magazine. With Bandolier, this effect is even greater; giving the player an unparalleled 270 rounds (with the MP5) or 282 (with the Mini Uzi). This is the standard pistol players will use when they go into Last Stand. This means if the player does not have a different pistol in reserve, they will go down with an M9 with full ammo. Image:m9_4.png|M9 Image:m9iron_4.png|Iron Sights Image:m9sil_4.png|Silenced Call of Duty 4 DS In the DS version of the game, the M9 is the only sidearm in the game. It is almost identical to its console and PC counterpart, as it will fire automatically with a 1/4 second pause between shots, of fire as fast as the player can press the fire button. The M9 is in every mission except First to Fight, Spectre, On approach, and House Cleaning. File:beretta_ds.png File:berettairon_ds.png|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M9 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a standard sidearm for the Rangers. It has similar characteristics to the Call of Duty 4 version, but because of its high rate of fire, low recoil, and good capacity, it is no longer unlocked at the beginning of the game - you instead obtain it at Level 46. Like the version of Modern Warfare 1, it is not a favored sidearm, because of its lack of power and accuracy, but it is still a good choice for its said traits, rate of fire, lack of recoil, and magazine capacity. Whether or not you have unlocked or equipped it, in multiplayer, it is the pistol you use for Last Stand (unless you have a different pistol equipped). File:M9 6.png|The M9 in Modern Warfare 2 Weapon Attachments: *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags Trivia *The M9 used in Call of Duty 4, is actually the Beretta 92SB model (note the rounded trigger guard) *This pistol is favored by players with unusually fast trigger fingers (or with modded controllers) for its large magazine size and fair power. *This is the main sidearm issued to US Forces. *The selective-fire version of this gun is the M93 Raffica. *While using the tactical knife attachment, when reloading, the player inserts no magazine yet makes the motion of putting the magazine in the gun, this being a glitch Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Italian Weapons